Calladito te ves más bonito
by Tupsi
Summary: Porque había veces en que Sasuke Uchiha debía de cerrar el pico, sobre todo cuando su novia Hinata estaba presente. Oh y claro, también debía aprender que nunca debía de aceptar nada que viniera de Naruto. SasuHina. (Mi primer one-shot)


**Título:** Calladito te ves más bonito.

**Pareja:** Sasuke y Hinata.

**Autora:** Tupsi

**Rated: **K+

**Resumen: **Porque había veces en que Sasuke Uchiha debía de cerrar el pico, sobre todo cuando su novia Hinata estaba presente. Oh y claro, también debía aprender que nunca debía de aceptar nada que viniera de Naruto. SasuHina. (Mi primer one-shot)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Calladito te ves más bonito **

[Capítulo único]

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si había una cosa que caracterizaba a la perfección a Sasuke Uchiha era que era honesto, sincero. Brutalmente honesto sería la manera adecuada de identificarlo.

Durante toda su vida, Sasuke ha dicho la verdad, importando un carajo si hería o no hería los sentimientos de las personas. Nunca se andaba guardando lo que pensaba de los demás, solamente se los escupía, literalmente, en la cara.

Por eso, si Sasuke decía que Naruto era un dobe, era porque era un dobe. Si decía que Sakura era molesta, era porque era cierto. Si decía que Kakashi era un bueno para nada, era un bueno para nada. Asi de sencillo.

Era por eso que al gran Sasuke no le avergonzaba admitir ni andar diciendo, que mantenía una relación amorosa con la tímida y torpe, pero adorable, Hinata Hyûga.

Bueno, al principio cuando el padre de Hinata se enteró de la relación que su hija mantenía con un Uchiha, se enfureció y su rostro se pintó rojo de la furia al enterarse que su primogénita andaba con un Uchiha, con el hijo de sus peores enemigos. Además, había que agregar todo lo que la pobre Hinata tuvo que pasar en el instituto y en sus días de escuela cuando todas las fan-girls que perseguían sin descanso alguno a Sasuke como perritos falderos, la miraba con odio, endivia, rencor.

Hinata tuvo que soportar buenas bromas pesadas de parte de todo el club que hacía adoración a Sasuke Uchiha como si este fuese una celebridad, además de las venganzas. Oh si, aguantó que tuviesen que romperle en pedacitos su uniforme de gimnasia, sus zapatillas rellenadas de cosas que prefería olvidar, su butaca puesta afuera del aula y en los pasillos, con palabras malsonantes escritas sobre la madera, en fin, muchas cosas que una chica de la edad de 17 años le sacarían lágrimas de frustración.

Sin embargo, Sasuke dio un alto a todo aquello que sus locas fanáticas, o mejor dicho, acosadoras le hacían a su novia, declarado en plena mitad del patio, justamente a la hora del descaso que si alguien le ponía un dedo a Hinata pagaría las consecuencias.

Y alguien debería estar completamente loco o loca para meterse con Sasuke Uchiha, sobre todo al saber que el azabache era demasiado vengativo con cosas que le importaban demasiado, que entre ellas destacaban a su querida novia.

A Sasuke no le daba nada de vergüenza, en serio, nada de vergüenza hablar sobre su relación con Hinata. Claro estaba que tampoco fuese cursi y dijese miles de bobadas como algunos chicos de su edad (como cierto rubio cabeza hueca parlanchín) decían acerca de las chicas, sobre todo de sus novias. Solo bastaba que él dijese que Hinata era su novia, que la quería y que era soportable. Con eso era suficiente.

Y Hinata de alguna manera, logró acostumbrarse. Al principio estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki, en serio, lo que se decía estar enamorada, su primer amor del cual fue difícil de olvidar. Pero solo bastó que ella mirara al otro lado, justamente a la persona que siempre acompañaba al rubio para darse cuenta que debía de probar otros sabores, por decirlo asi.

Al final, a Hinata le gustó más el chocolate que la vainilla (manera de referirse a Sasuke). Sin embargo, tampoco andaba diciendo que ser novia de un Uchiha era sencillo, sobre todo cuando su novio era la persona más sincera, que conocía, en todo el planeta Tierra. Sasuke era un chico que decía siempre lo primero que pensaba de una persona, solo bastaba que él mirase a los ojos de dicha persona y le diese su veredicto que lo marcaría por el resto de su vida (tal como Naruto).

¡Pero! Oh sí, siempre había un pero de por medio, había en ocasiones en que Sasuke debía de **cerrar** el **pico**. Sobre todo cuando su novia **Hinata** estaba presente.

Sasuke no le pesaba nada. Le daba igual lo que las demás personas pensarán sobre él o dijeran. Por eso decía las cosas asi de directas, sin tanto rollo. Tampoco era que fuese un penoso, si decía una cosa la decía firme, sin retractarse, porque un Uchiha nunca se retractaba de lo que decía, incluso si su intimidad con su novia se metía en la conversación.

Se suponía que esa noche, sería una noche tranquila. Después de todo, en la universidad los exámenes por fin habían concluido y los pobres alumnos necesitaban un break después de tantas preguntas golpeando su mente como un golpe a puño cerrado de un boxeador. Era Viernes en la noche, por fin, liberación total, fue por eso que cuando Naruto dijo y dio la idea de ir a celebrar su "libertad" a uno de los antros de la ciudad, ninguno se opuso, incluso Sasuke estaba de acuerdo que debía darse un respiro.

Oh y claro, las bebidas no hacían falta. Siempre andaban ahí, causando problemas, y hasta el mismísimo Sasuke no se escaparía.

Hinata solamente miraba su bebida, no era muy fanática del alcohol, a lo mucho que ella tomaba era solamente por las reuniones constantes a las cuales su familia tenía la obligación de asistir sin poner pero alguno. No pasaba de una copita de champagne o de vino tinto. Hasta ahí. Sus demás amigas que se habían auto invitado, bebían como si su vida dependiera de ello, sobre todo Ino y Sakura que, secretamente, querían ahogarse con alcohol, o mejor dicho, con exóticas bebidas cargadas con cantidades de alcohol hasta el cuello para olvidar lo desdichadas que ahora eran sus vidas al ver con sus propios ojos que su amiga Hinata, aquella amiga tan tímida y torpe había ganado el juego limpiamente. Llevándose como premio gordo el corazón del Uchiha.

Y eso a Hinata le daba cierta culpa a pesar de que Ino como Sakura fingieran que todo estaba bien. Aunque Ino era la más fuerte entre ambas ya que hasta salía con demás chicos y no se había interesado tanto por Sasuke después de que Sakura le mostrara que su enamoramiento era más importante que su amistad con ella. Pero bueno, eso era otra historia.

Los problemas se sentían en el aire, eso Hinata lo presentía también. Tal parecía que tenía un sexto sentido, un sentido que le hacía sentir que habría problemas de los cuales ella, principalmente, se vería involucrada. La joven de ojos aperlados como la misma luna, miró a la dirección en donde su amado se encontraba, platicando y bebiendo con sus demás amigos.

A causa del ruido y de la música electrónica que le causaba más dolor de cabeza que gusto, Hinata no podía escuchar nada de lo que Sasuke hablaba. Pero suponía que debía de ser serio ya que Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara, Kiba y hasta el mismo Naruto, estaban atentos, como si lo que el peli negro de orbes negros como el carbónfuese lo más importante del mundo. Sintió curiosidad de saber qué era lo que Sasuke hablaba, ya que comúnmente no decía mucho cuando conversaba con sus amigos

A su lado, se encontraba Temari, bufando entre molesta e irritada de encontrarse ahí, en ese lugar, pero todo fue obra de Ino Yamanaka que tuviese que asistir ahí. Hinata se sintió avergonzada en ver que la rubia de coletas se encontraba aburrida, y ella no tenía ningún tema importante para conversar. No era la clase de chicas que conversarán mucho ya que siempre se cohibía ante la presencia de personas desconocidas.

Hinata estaba a punto de abrir sus labios para intentar hablar con Temari y no hacerle pasar un mal momento cuando algo, o mejor dicho, cierto rubio llamo su atención.

— ¡¿En serio?!

El grito demasiado llamativo de Naruto junto con Kiba hizo que Hinata girara su rostro para ver al castaño y al rubio mirar con demasiado interés y asombro al peli negro de su novio, con sus mejillas sonrojadas levemente. Asumió que se trataba por el consumimiento de alcohol pero estaba demasiado alejada de la realidad.

Hinata de inmediato se formuló una pregunta en su mente.

¿Qué sería lo que Sasuke hablaba con todos ellos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para Sasuke Uchiha esa noche no fue nada relajante. En serio.

Fue todo lo contrario a lo que él pensó. Haberle seguido la corriente al dobe lo hizo pagar seriamente las consecuencias; en primera, ese maldito rubio de pacotilla hizo una mezcla de varias bebidas, dándosela a él, experimentando con él mejor dicho, provocando asi que un solo trago de aquella cosa que prefería olvidar, lo pusiera en un estado de ebriedad demasiado alto. Si bien, Sasuke cuando estaba sobrio era sincero, pero cuando estaba alcoholizado, era mucho peor. Soltaba las cosas sin pensar.

Como quien dijo, flojito y cooperando, y Sasuke cooperó de más. Sobre todo al revelar ciertas cosas que debió de haberse guardado.

— Maldito dobe –musito entre dientes al recordarlo.

**.**

**.**

_— ¿Y es frecuente? –preguntó interesado Naruto, poniendo por primera vez en su vida atención a algo que no se trataba de ramen._

_— Mucho. Casi todos los días –respondió Sasuke, sin saber lo que decía, con sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa de haber ingerido ya dos vasos de aquella bebida que Naruto le dio sin que se diese cuenta._

_Sasuke podría ser perfecto, pero había detalles que lo hacían ver como los demás. Cometer errores era parte de los seres humanos y ni Sasuke podía contradecir eso._

_— ¿Y…? –Kiba no estaba tan ebrio, estaba medio cuerdo pero quería saber algo que desde temprana edad le venía quitando el sueño, por decirlo asi —. ¿Y en verdad son grandes…? –preguntó, muy interesado._

_El silenció reinó entre los tres chicos, ya que el resto prefirió hablar entre ellos, claro que Gaara se mantenía inexpresivo y silencioso, pero prefería escuchar lo que Sai decía acerca de las partes nobles de Naruto sin que este se diese cuenta, que escuchar las confesiones de cierto peli negro que estaba metiendo la pata. Y bien metida._

_Ante lo que el castaño de marcas rojas preguntaba, Sasuke se puso a pensar, incluso bajó su mirada par mayor concentración. _

_Kiba lo miraba atento, anhelando la respuesta que el Uchiha le daría._

_— Si –contesto al fin —. Caben en mis manos –hizo un ademan con la mano y la nariz del Inuzuka estuvo a punto de sangrar._

_— Y ahora que estamos asi, en confianza teme –Naruto se acercó a él, tomándole de los hombros y sonriendo pícaramente, con una sonrisa boba igual de afectado que Sasuke por el alcohol —. ¿Quién es mejor? ¿Tú? ¿O Hinata-chan?_

_En sus cinco sentidos obviamente hubiese respondido que él, como era de esperarse, pero al no tener ni idea de lo que decía, Sasuke soltó lo primero que le llegó a la mente._

_— Hinata._

_— ¡¿En serio?! –exclamaron los dos chicos, asombrados por la respuesta._

_— Hinata no es tímida como ustedes creen, ni mucho menos cuando tenemos relaciones –habló sin pena alguna, como si fuese normal para él hablar de ese tipo de cosas sin tener pelos en la punta, era como si Sasuke no estuviese a punto del desmayo por los vasos ingeridos de cantidades altas de alcohol._

_La única diferencia era que Sasuke estaba diciendo **todo. **Sin saber en el gran lío en el que se había metido._

_— Es… –Sasuke buscaba la manera de decirlo, de poder describir en una sola palabra el comportamiento de Hinata cada vez que ellos estaban "solitos" —… salvaje –dijo al fin, diciendo únicamente la pura verdad —. Quisiera decir que yo soy el que inicio todo, pero sinceramente ella es la que inicia todo. Hmp, última vez que paso no me dejo dormir hasta que amaneció._

_Sin embargo, ya no recibía chillidos de asombro de parte de Naruto o de Kiba. Extrañado, Sasuke se giró, y no vio ahí al castaño ni al rubio. Lo que los ojos negros como la noche de Sasuke vieron fue la mirada aperlada de Hinata, furiosa y con sus mejillas bien sonrojadas, con sus puños fuertemente apretados a sus costados y dándole una mirada que le caló en los huesos._

_« Mierda » fue lo único que a Sasuke se le ocurrió pensar, incluso la borrachera se le quitó y todo lo que había dicho, se le vino a la mente._

_— Sasuke… –musito ella, con su mirada chispeando de la furia._

_No había nada de dulzura o timidez en los ojos aperlados de Hinata. Solo había vergüenza y pena. Era obvio que esa noche correría sangre, y no, no, ni de esta Sasuke se salvaba._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa noche, Sasuke aprendió una buena lección.

Que calladito se veía más bonito. Oh y también, nunca aceptar nada que proviniera de Naruto. Sasuke lo aprendió por las malas.

Porque había veces en que Sasuke debía cerrar el pico, mucho más cuando su novia Hinata estaba presente. Y sobre todo, si no quería que su otra mejilla estuviese marcadacon la mano de Hinata sobre su piel, igual que la mejilla derecha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El título se me ocurrió asi sin más.

Es mi primer one-shot y lo quise hacer de esta pareja. Sasuke no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, prefiero mejor a Itachi, pero admito que los fics que hacen de esta pareja en verdad llaman la atención.

Como lo dije, es mi primer one-shot, algo raro, lo sé, pero la idea se me vino a causa de una experiencia propia. Podrá decirse que fui Sasuke, pero claro, en otras circunstancias.

Sinceramente espero que les guste y que acepten esta pequeña historia de esta principiante que comienza a despegar y a emprender su nuevo viaje en este mundo.

Por favor, no sean duros conmigo.

Dejen sus reviews.

**Tupsi **fuera.


End file.
